Fading into stars
by Vampire Demigod
Summary: Rose always keeps her words. No matter what. But this time she has made a promise which is going to shake whole Wizarding world. A promise only Scorpius can make her break. By making her his. FOREVER. Contains cursed child references. If you want to read mature scenes happening in this story then I will publish another story named Private chapters.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

31st August, 2017

Both of the girls bearing some resemblance giggled at their cousin's joke .They had gathered at their grandparents' house as per the ritual before the eligible children left for Hogwarts. They had always been inseparable until now when the older one ROSE had to leave for Hogwarts.

LILY looked up to see her cousins Rose, Dominique and Albus laughing and planning for their whole year at the magic school. All of them said it was a bit tough for them to leave their muggle friends behind and start a new magical life but it was also a relief that they could now rein their magic…use it without being afraid of have to be seen by a muggle. Having a big family helped all of them to move on and brace their new more vibrant life filled with magic.

Later when in evening both of them laid near what Potter-Weasley clan like to call a lake, Lily asked out of blue,

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?" asked Rose clearly baffled.

"You won't grow apart from me considering we are not going to be together always now. Promise me you will give me whatever I ask for. Promise me you will protect all of us." The younger girl asked thinking of her cousin as a hero.

"I Promise." Said Rose with a smile and linked her pinky finger with Lily's.

Little did she know that this promise was going to kill her bit by bit everyday in coming future.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER -1 DRIFTING APART

September 1, 2017

Rose was really happy. She was finally going to attend Hogwarts. Most of her cousins will be there. Only three members will be absent. Lily and Hugo who were going to attend magic school after two years and Louis who was attending Beauxbatons. But two of her favorite cousins-Albus and Dominique will be there. When you have a lot of cousins you have two choose a lot of favorite ones.

Rose had spent whole night in her private room with charmed walls and ceiling family's house in Godric's hollow. , random thoughts running through her mind. Gazing at stars she found a strange serenity overtook her, gradually dragging her into a deep slumber. Somewhere between gazing at stars and thinking about actually nothing she had been allured into a sweet state where she could imagine the constellations talking to her, lightening with their beautiful light, piercing her soul with their divine purity, filling her with warmth.

In midst of this entire only one constellation stood out which she had never noticed before. It was the last thing she saw while entirely falling asleep. The constellation which captured our little mademoiselle was SCORPIUS.

"Rosie. Wake up dear. It's time." Ron Weasley called for his daughter from her bedroom. He didn't like to invade his daughter's private room. Besides all those stars and constellation and what not gave him a headache. But his daughter loved them. Today she was going to Hogwarts. His sweet little innocent daughter will be staying away from him. He won't be able to be with her all time .Rose will have to face this world now. Fully understand this world of magic and see how complicated and twisted it was. But she will do it. He knew .His daughter was a great witch like her mother. She was good at studies as well as quidditch .And it took her really less time to master handful of useful spells. She will clear all the obstacles in her life.

He had everything a man needed. A beautiful and smart witch as wife who happened to be current minister of magic. Two children. A daughter who was equally talented as her mother may be even more. A son who was brave and intelligent far more than his years who seemed to be elder sibling by his talks when in reality he was the younger one.

Ron remembered how happy he had been when his wife was selected as MoM. But he had to leave his job as auror after all someone had to look after kids. He held no regrets. He enjoyed working with his brother George in the joke shop. But sometimes he wished Fred was still alive. He sighed.

Currently Hugo Weasley was eating his breakfast and waiting for rose to get ready and come down. Hermione was completing her MoM duties. She will be here any minute.

Ron was broken out of his thoughts by rose who had gotten fresh and ready for today. The big day. He smile and stood up to hug her.

"I will miss you daddy."

"I will miss you too."

"I will miss you too Rosie but if you don't hurry you will miss Hogwarts express." Said her mother Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley who was standing in doorway smiling. Rose rushed to her mom and hugged her. She relaxed in her mom's familiar smell.

"I will miss you Rosie." Came fourth voice which happened to belong to her brother.

She kissed him on cheek and said cheerfully "let's go! To platform no. 9 ¾ King Cross!"

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind here brothers, clutching her father's arm.  
"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.  
"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"  
The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.  
"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"  
"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.  
"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin"  
But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.  
"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.  
"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.  
"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."  
"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.  
"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."  
Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.  
"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.  
"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.  
But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello...  
"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.  
A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.  
"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.  
Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.  
"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."  
"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."  
"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."  
Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.  
"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."  
"Ron!"  
Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.  
"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.  
"Look who it is."  
Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.  
"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."  
"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"  
"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."  
"Hey!"  
James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.  
"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.  
"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked teddy what he was doing-"  
"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron-"  
"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.  
"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"  
"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"  
"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al- Teddy could have my room!"  
"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."  
He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.  
"It's nearly eleven you'd better get on board."  
"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.  
"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"  
"But you know Neville-"  
James rolled his eyes.  
"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love..."  
Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.  
"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."  
"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.  
"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scare about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."  
Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."  
"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."  
"What if I'm in Slytherin?"  
The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.  
Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.  
"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."  
"But just say-"  
"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."  
"Really?"  
"It did for me," said Harry.  
He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.  
"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.  
"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."  
Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him...  
The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.  
"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.  
As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.  
"I know he will."  
The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

Rose and Albus trudged along with their trunks in search of an empty compartment.

"Found one!But i think someone is already sitting there ."said Albus.

"No problem we can make new friend on first day."said Rose excitedly.

Both eleven year olds opened the compartment to find a boy of there own age sitting there. He had platinum blonde hair which seemed to shine in sunlight coming from a gap between eyes were like silver and skin so pale and appearance made him look like an angle. _A facade to trap his opponents._ Rose thought. _If rumors are true then he is Devil's spawn._ He smiled and stood up. _Planning to trap us?Ha! That's never gonna happen. Albus and I are wise enough to not befriend someone like HIM. Showing of his wealth by those expensive robes. I wonder why ministry let his father go with all of that wealth._

"Hi. Is this compartment free?" asks Albus.

"It's free. It's just me."says the devil's spawn.

"Great. So we might just -come in- for a bit - if that's okay? Rose whipped her head around. _Was her cousin getting mad or lured by this beautiful boy?_

"That's okay. Hi."

"Albus. Al. I am Albus - my name is Albus..."

"Hi Scorpius. I mean, I am Scorpius. Your are Albus. And you must be ..."

"Rose."she replies in a voice so cold that both of the boys are taken aback but her cousin choses to ignore it.

"Hi Rose. Would you like some of my fizzing whizzbees?"

"I've just had breakfast, thanks."

"I've also got some shoc-o-choc , pepper imps and some jelly slugs. And if you like then I have some muggle candies also. Mum's idea, she always says ' _Sweets , they akways help you make friends.'_ Childish idea probably."

"I will have some...Mum doesn't let me have them. Which one would you like?"

Rose nudges him when Scorpius isn't seeing.

"Easy. I've always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionery bag. They're peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears."

"Brilliant, then that's what I'll— Rose, will you please stop hitting me?"

"I'm not hitting you."

"You are hitting me, and it hurts."

Scorpius' face falls and it doesn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"She is hitting you because of me."

"What?"

"Listen, I know who you are, so it's probably only fair you know who I am."

"What do you mean you know who I am?"

"You're Albus Potter. She's Rose Granger-Weasley. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents – they didn't get on."

"That's putting it mildly. Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!"

Scorpius suddenly turns defensive.

"Dad _was. Mum wasn't._ "

Rose snorts and looks away. She won't believe him. She doesn't want to believe him.

"I know what the rumors are." Rose nearly laughed at the faked sadness.

"And what is this rumor?"

"The rumor is that my parents couldn't have children. That my father and my grandfather were so desperate for a powerful heir, to prevent the end of the Malfoy line, that they . . . that they used a Time-Turner to send my mother back—"

"To send her back where?"

"The rumor is that he's Voldemort's son, Albus."

A horrible silence fell over them. Rose couldn't help but blurt out. She let the thought cross her mind that maybe everyone was wrong. Maybe he really wasDraco and Astoria's son. Not Dark lord's. But she dismissed it.

"It's rubbish. Everyone believes that only because my dad was on the bad side in the war. But he has changed. And my mom is really nice. And how can hey say that? Look, you've got a nose. And it's just like my father's! I got his nose, his hair and his name. Not that that's a great thing either. I mean – father-son issues, I have them. But, on the whole, I'd rather be a Malfoy than, you know, the son of the DarkLord." Scorpius looked pathetic. _H_ e _is pathetic._ Rose thought.

"You coming with me or staying here?" she asked Albus.

"You go. I am staying here." Rose stomped her foot and all left the compartment.

 _This is it. We are going to drift apart like this._

 **(A/N) Sorry for late update. It wont happen again. Thank you Lozanjoss for first review.**

 **So here's what has kept me late.**

 **This is my cast for this story.**

 **Scorpius - Alex Pettyfer**

 **Rose - Alina Kovalenko**

 **Lily Luna - Deborah Ann Woll**

 **Albus Severus - Logan Lerman**

 **Dominique - Madeline Ford**

 **Victoire - Freya Mavor**

 **Teddy Lupin - Nick Bateman**

 **James Sirius - Evandro Soldati**

 **Lorcan and Lysander - Hunter Parrish**

 **Roxanne - Amandla Stenberg**

 **Fred Weasley - Prateek Baid**

 **Hugo Weasley - Cameron Dallas**

 **Lucy - Bella Thorne**

 **Molly - Molly Quinn**

 **Audrey - Melinda Chilton**


End file.
